When electrical conduits are joined in hazardous locations, they should be sealed to prevent gas from traveling between the joined conduits. There may be several insulated electrical wires in the conduits, and a packing material is used to seal the wires in the conduits. Two examples of joined conduits are illustrated in Prior Art FIGS. 1 and 2. FIG. 1 shows a horizontal fitting 110 for joining two horizontally disposed conduits, 115 and 120 via mating sets of threads. Multiple wires are disposed within the conduits. Two plugs 125 and 130 provide access to fitting 110. Plug 130 provides access to pack each of the conduits with fiber at 135 and 140. Plug 125 provides access for adding a compound between the fiber plugs. It is desired that when packed, a dam is created, and none of the wires are touching either themselves, or sides of the seals. FIG. 2 shows a vertical fitting 210 connecting two vertically disposed conduits 215 and 220. A single plug 225 provides access to pack conduit 220 which is below conduit 215 to create a single dam having similar characteristics.
Prior methods of packing the seals involved the use of various ad lib tools, such as pencils, screw drivers, welding rods, and whatever else might provide some access through the plug or plugs to form the fiber dams. There is a need for a tool or set of tools that provides easy access through the various plugs for packing fiber in conduit seals to create dams. There is a further need for such tools that don't damage insulation on wires in the conduits. There is yet a further need for such tools that provide the ability to pack the fibers in a solid homogenous pack.